


Разлучница

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миса вышла замуж за Ягами Соитиро. Серьезно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разлучница

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке Лиры Джанко, ей же ко дню рождения.  
> За перл "поцелуй мужчины без усов - как чай без сахара" спасибо неизвестной питерской тетеньке (благодаря которой дед до сих про носит усы Эйнштейна).

— Миса, как ты могла. 

— Ты сам отказался, а я сразу же, оцени, сразу же предложила тебе стать подружкой невесты. 

— Я не об этом! 

— Лайт-кун, будь добр, говори тише, если не хочешь лишить меня барабанных перепонок. Они мне, между прочим, дороги как память. 

Лайт, Миса и L сидели в небольшой уютной кофейне в квартале Гиндза. Миса невозмутимо тянула переслащенный латте через трубочку и любовно крутила золотое колечко на безымянном пальце. Лайт, упершись большим пальцем в висок, потирал указательным лоб вдоль линии бровей, словно при мигрени. Или желая закрыться фейспалмом. L же представлял собой прекрасный образчик дзен-буддизма: созерцал и не нервничал, в отличие от сидящего рядом Лайта. Созерцанию в данный момент подвергались его собственные пальцы ног, выглядывавшие из новеньких сандалий.

Дело Киры было закрыто больше шести месяцев назад. Хигучи Кёске умер в камере ровно через тринадцать дней после того, как вписал последнее имя в Тетрадь Смерти, тем самым доказав невиновность Лайта и Мисы. Сразу же после этого шинигами, Рэм, потребовала вернуть ей оружие, не принадлежавшее миру людей, и L пришлось подчиниться. Богиня выглядела крайне серьезно, а детектив был не настолько камикадзе и извергом, чтобы рисковать жизнями всех членов следственной группы. К тому же, Лайт, как ни странно, точно не мог тайком убить Хигучи с помощью Тетради: Ватари перед выведением информации на экраны всегда заменял некоторые кандзи в именах подозреваемых, а глазами шинигами Лайт точно не владел, иначе L был бы давно мертв.

Складывалось такое ощущение, что в чем-то его обыграли, но проверить это уже не представлялось возможным. Шинигами отправилась в свое измерение вместе с Тетрадью, а убийства после смерти Хигучи так и не возобновились... Но плюсов во всем этом определенно оказалось больше, чем минусов: L не только остался жив, но и завел себе друзей. Правда, Лайт был ему весьма условным другом.

С друзьями не трахаются. 

Но они продолжали звать друг друга именно так, в связи с солидарностью в своем отвращении к термину «бойфренд». 

— Ты разрушила мою семью, — припечатал Лайт, глядя на Мису с неодобрением пастора, увидевшего у дверей своей церкви проститутку.

— Я тебя умоляю. Тебе девятнадцать лет, ты живешь с мужиком, какая семья? Не будь ребенком. 

— Честно говоря, я согласен с Мисой-сан. Мне на твоем месте было бы наплевать на личную жизнь родителей.

Миса улыбнулась и послала L через стол воздушный поцелуй.

— Спасибо, милый.

— Нет, ладно я, но Саю!

— Я с ней разговаривала на эту тему, и знаешь... ты сейчас переживаешь намного больше, чем она. 

— Ты вышла замуж за моего отца! У вас разница в возрасте — тридцать лет! — активно жестикулируя, рычал Лайт. 

Миса хмуро посмотрела на своего бывшего бойфренда исподлобья, медленно помешивая трубочкой свой кофе.

— И это говорит тот, кто променял мой бюст на член сам-знаешь-где. Извини, Лайт, но ты лицемер. 

К счастью, Лайт со стоном уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки и не увидел, как Миса и L сделали у него над головой брофист. 

— Ладно, я могу понять отца, который повелся на... — Лайт сделал пару лестных жестов в сторону фигуры Мисы.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Но ты, ты что в нем нашла?

Миса довольно зажмурилась, неосознанно поглаживая обручальное колечко.

— Ну, во-первых, не в обиду вам, парни, но у него больше.

— …!!! — Лайт откинулся на стуле, и по выражению его лица было видно, что он точно не хотел этого знать. 

L тихо хрюкал в свой стакан с молочным коктейлем за пятьсот йен. Миса тем временем поставила локти на стол и с идиотически мечтательным видом продолжила:

— А во-вторых, поцелуй мужчины без усов — как латте без сахара. 

L поднял голову от коктейля и заинтересованно подался вперед.

— Серьезно?

Миса, очень солнечно, искренне улыбнулась (даже ямочки на щечках появились), кивнула, тряхнув светлыми хвостиками.

Лайт, предвидев реакцию своего «как бы друга», мрачно сказал, прикрываясь фейспалмом:

— Даже не думай. Усы и бороду ты отращивать не будешь, — и, прежде чем L успел что-либо сказать, добавил: — А я этого делать тем более не собираюсь. 

— Вообще-то, я мог бы посадить тебя в камеру со всеми удобствами на месяц-полтора и просто не давать бриться. 

Лайт отнял руку от лица и неверяще посмотрел на наблюдавшего за ним L. Тот, с трубочкой во рту, выглядел невинно до крайности.

Миса, откинувшись в кресле, попивала свой кофе и наслаждалась бесплатным шоу.

— Рюдзаки, — ласково сказал Лайт, слегка склоняясь в сторону L и медленно поднимая кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем. — Вот это видел? Если ты только попробуешь запереть меня в камере, отсасывать себе будешь сам. 

— Какой ты скучный. — Если бы Лайт не знал своего «друга» лучше, ему бы показалось, что Великий L дуется.

— Я не скучный, я просто единственный нормальный человек в этом сумасшедшем доме.

Миса премерзко улыбнулась.

— Мне повторить тот довод про «член сам-знаешь-где»?

— И как мама тебе волосы не выдрала?

— Между прочим, мы с Сатико-сан отлично поладили...

Лайт, только представив себе общение матушки с Мисой, едва подавил в себе желание сползти под стол. 

— Теперь я точно больше никогда не пойду на семейные обеды. 

— А я бы попробовал... Кстати, может, нам с тобой теперь стоит называть Мису-сан мамой?

— НИ-ЗА-ЧТО.


End file.
